


How to be a Hero

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hero Worship, baby gladio, gladio want's to be just like his dad when he grows up, mentions of Gilgamesh, until he wants to be just like Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: Steel rang against steel as Gladio stood on his tiptoes to get a better look over the railing at the sparring ring below. He’d shown up early for his lessons with Dad especially for this.





	How to be a Hero

Steel rang against steel as Gladio stood on his tiptoes to get a better look over the railing at the sparring ring below. He’d shown up early for his lessons with Dad especially for this. Below him, his Dad and Cor circled each other, blades drawn, before Cor darted in at his Dad. Gladio bit his lip as he watched them dance around each other - The Shield of the King versus Cor the Immortal. Dad talked about their sparring sessions, but it had taken Gladio forever to figure out when they found the time. 

These two men were exactly what Gladio wanted to be, when he grew up. No one could blame him for wanting to watch, right?

He bit back a gasp when Cor almost landed a hit against his Dad, before jumping back when Dad counter attacked. “You’re still relying on that trick,” Cor taunted as he took another ready stance as Gladio’s Dad circled him.

“It still works, doesn’t it?”

His Dad lunged in, but instead of their blades meeting, Cor dropped and rolled, springing back to his feet in time to level his blade at Dad’s throat as he turned. Cor huffed what Gladio thought was a laugh as his Dad raised his hands in surrender. “That’s why you wouldn’t have lasted against Gilgamesh,” Cor said as they put their weapons away. Gladio didn’t know who ‘Gilgamesh’ was, but he was in awe. There was someone Cor had beaten that even his Dad hadn’t?

“You barely lasted against Gilgamesh.”

“What can I say? I was a scrappy little shit that wasn’t afraid to fight dirty.”

Gladio watched his dad grab one of Cor’s shoulders. “You’re more than that. You know that, right?”

Cor huffed another almost laugh. “I know, Clarus. I’ll always hate that I didn’t win, but I know. Now, I should probably go. Your son is waiting.” Gladio waved sheepishly as they both looked up to where he was watching.

“Don’t stop for me,” he called. “I can watch all day.”

“The better way to learn is to do,” Cor replied. “Get down here. I’ll see you for Crownsguard training tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir!”


End file.
